Beyond a Veil
by An Ordinary Riceball
Summary: Kamiki Outa had truly believed tried that every story has two sides to it at least somewhat worth listening to. Rumors are almost always exaggerated, she was aware, but every single bit of it sounded interesting to her, so she went. To Ikebukuro. Light possible IzayaxOC later. Trying not to make this like some typical love story.


_**Title: Beyond a Veil**_

 _ **Summary: Kamiki Outa had truly believed tried that every story has two sides to it at least somewhat worth listening to. Rumors are almost always exaggerated, she was aware, but every single bit of it sounded interesting to her, so she**_ _ **went. To Ikebukuro.**_

 _ **Warnings: Possible future IzayaxOC.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara!/DRRR!**_

 _ **...**_

 _Prologue_

She had always had an unexplainable fasination in learning as much as she possibly could about exceptionally emotionally unstable people, and also what he led up to those imbalances within their mind head, if anything did. She had always tried to believe that there were most assuredly two sides to every story that was at least somewhat worth listening to. So when she had happened to hear rumors of an illegal information dealer who had supposedly goaded numerous teens and even some adults into suicide, and a man who had such an explosive temper that his instinct utterly ignored his body and was able to lift vending machines with no real effort and hurled them at those who brought out that said 'instinct' inside of him, she honestly hadn't really believed it, but had done some minor research on the matter, anyway, and decided that, in the case they really did exist, she would have wanted to meet them. And, quite frankly, to her, alone, it sounded like a very interesting idea to experience it, so she had went.

To Ikebukuro.

...

Shortly after she had even entered the city limits, she easily was able to tell that something _did_ seem off about the city, and that something just wasn't right about it.

Not everyone, of course, but some of the citizens just seemed to have an odd aura about them, while some just had a look on their face like they were possibly hiding many dark secrets, or were just paranoid of their surroundings. There were quite a few that seemed rather tense, while others, regardless, still seemed completely oblivious to all of this. And she could feel it; each and everyone of them was only focused on their self and their own issues.

Yet there _was_ one thing even she would have never expected; most all of these people's problems were, in some way or another, actually connected to each other's.

After just walking across the road, she accidently bumped hard into a younger man, probably in his middle twenties as she was. They backed up to face each other. He was wearing a tan-backslash-brown fur-lined black jacket and had black hair, as well as a fairly skinny and slighly short frame. His eyes had an odd and rare auburn shade to them that really seemed to catch her attention.

"Ah, so sorry about that, miss~ I do hope you're okay, ne~?" He gave a friendly, but... weird smile, as he bowed. If his smile was friendly, then how was it odd, you might ask? Surely it was just someone being nice. It was just common courtesy, right?

No, it would have been, but she knew that smile was not not backed by kindness, but, rather, the man was probably wryly smirking, in an amused interest for the happy, troubled _and_ despairing people around him. She could see it in his eyes.

And his smile was false. Everything about that man, she knew right then and there by just studying his face, was a false, and a semi-unempathetic flattery, however that could have even been possible.

"Um, thank you for apologizing, sir, but I really am fine, yeah? _Sumimasen_." she said, hoping to mock him by imitating his smirk, before she slightly bowed and walked past him continuing on.

That was the first time that the woman named Kamiki Outa had unknowingly met Orihara Izaya, and back then, little did she know that they would both meet again many times more in the future, and that their life would forever be intertwined.

 _~ End of Chapter._

 _..._

 _ **A/N: Well? Um, I'm not usually very fond of writing stories with an original character and canon character pairing, so I'm gonna try to NOT make this some typical love story, and I'll definitely try to make this as interesting as possible.**_

 _ **There will, as per all most all of my stories, be some at least mildly darker themes(though it will still be happy and funny at times, ne?) but, while there will likely be some later on, there will**_ **not** _ **be that**_ **much sexual** _ **content.**_

 _ **If you have any suggestions or whatever for this story, please do feel free to give me them, though.**_

 _ **Arigatou ne.**_


End file.
